


Sharing Body Heat

by shirasade



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Scott, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Scott hated being cold. Not that he was about to tell Logan, no matter how much he wanted to ask - no,beg- the other man for loan of his sheep skin jacket. Which he wore on top of his fucking warm flannel, and Scott was just about ready to start considering homicide as means of wresting one or both layers off him.





	Sharing Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterly/gifts).



> Saw on DW that this stocking hadn't been stuffed yet and couldn't resist the prompt - hope you like it!

Scott hated being cold. Not that he was about to tell Logan, no matter how much he wanted to ask - no, _beg_ \- the other man for loan of his sheep skin jacket. Which he wore on top of his fucking warm flannel, and Scott was just about ready to start considering homicide as means of wresting one or both layers off him. 

At least the exercise would warm him up. 

Sighing, he wrapped his leather jacket - stylish but regrettably not suited to the sudden blizzard they'd found themselves in - tighter around himself. Stumbling across the cabin had been a stroke of luck, but unfortunately it was barely more than four wooden walls, without so much as a fireplace. Hoping to get his blood flowing again, Scott began to pace around.

All that did, however, was to make Logan glare at him with murderous intent. Finally, the burly Canadian stopped Scott's progress by sticking out his foot and almost tripping him, growling, "For fuck's sake, stop. There's only one thing against cold like this, and it ain't doing jumpin' jacks."

"Is there some secret law of thermodynamics only Canadians know?" Scott was uncomfortably aware that his sarcasm was impaired by the fact that his teeth were, in fact, chattering. That stopped rather abruptly, though, when in lieu of an answer Logan took off his jacket, an unsufferable smirk on his face. 

Instead of offering it to Scott, however, he proceeded to unbutton his shirt, leaving it hanging open over his broad chest. No wonder he wasn't cold, with a fur like that, Scott caught himself thinking, before quickly tearing his eyes away and demanding in a slightly quavery voice, "What... what are you doing?"

"What do they teach you at that fancy school of yours?" Logan was now stepping out of his jeans, revealing legs that were almost as muscled and hairy as his chest. Spreading his jacket onto the bench, Logan moved it so he could straddle it, leaning back against the wall as if it was the most comfortable place in the world. Under Scott's increasingly confused gaze, he then patted the spot in front of him in clear invitation, quirking an eyebrow when Scott remained frozen in place and explaining exasperatedly, " _Body warmth_. Fuck, get undressed and over here, because I'm not going to explain to the Professor how you ended up with frostbite."

Shock. It had to be shock. Or maybe his brain was already damaged from the cold, because that was the only explanation Scott had for the fact that he actually followed Logan's short-tempered order. Peeling off his biking leathers with stiff fingers, he gingerly sat down in front of him in nothing but socks and underwear, taking care not to touch him. 

Behind him, Logan huffed in annoyance, and the next moment Scott found himself wrapped in two muscular arms and pulled against the hairy chest he'd most definitely not admired earlier. He protested and squirmed a little, but it was mostly reflex, because truth be told, Logan was a furnace, and Scott felt himself start to melt a little.

"Stop fussing, or this will never work," Logan growled, tightening his hold until Scott had stopped even his perfunctory attempts at keeping some distance between them. In the end, they used the rest of their clothing to cover themselves as much as possible, leaving Scott cradled against Logan, their legs entwined. 

It was... surprisingly comfortable, and without wanting to, Scott began to nod off, his head coming to rest on Logan's shoulder in the process. The moment he noticed, he stiffened, expecting Logan to push him off, but to his surprise the Canadian didn't so much as twitch.

In fact, the only movement came from an entirely different body part, one pressed rather intimately against Scott's backside, and Scott couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise. Behind him, it was Logan's turn to squirm uncomfortably, although his voice came out as gruffly as ever as he said, "Don't flatter yourself, Scott. It's just biology."

Scott would have been more impressed if it hadn't been for Logan's dick still pressing into his butt rather insistently. As it was, he took a second to consider his options before reacting. He could feel the tension radiating from Logan, betraying a nervousness that he would probably rather die than admit to. It was... _almost_ endearing, in addition to being quite the turn on, if Scott was honest with himself.

Grinning to himself, he finally put Logan out of his misery by taking his hands in his and wrapped them around his chest before rocking backwards with intent, the slide of hard cock against the crack of his ass sending sparks of pleasure through him. Logan's surprised groan gusted hotly against his neck, and Scott repeated the motion, guiding their entwined hands further down his stomach as he did so. 

Just before they reached his own erection, he turned his head so he could meet Logan's eyes, dark with a desire that unfurled inside Scott as well. Licking his lips in anticipation, he teased with a smirk, "Just sharing body heat, huh?"

Growling impatiently, Logan shut him up with a kiss. Scott found he didn't mind in the least - and one thing was certain: he was no longer cold.


End file.
